Everyday Life
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Il y a les jours importants qui marquent les nouveaux départs. Il y a les jours joyeux qui s'écoulent trop vite. Il y a les jours d'ennui où le temps ralentit. Il y a les jours d'orage qui font des remous de colère. Les jours passent et aucun ne se ressemble. Recueil d'OS pour les Olympiades d'été de Fairies Fans. Label SPPS
1. Le premier pas

Ohayo mina-san !

C'est moi que r'vla avec un recueil de ficlettes dans l'optique du défis Fairies Fans: Olympiade d'été !

Le but: Un jour, un personnage, un thème.

Mais je suis un petit peu en retard, vu que ça a commencé hier, du coup je met les deux premiers textes maintenant !

En espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

* * *

**Le premier pas** (Ultear + tatouage) :

- Est-ce que tu en es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais att-...

- Ultear ! la coupa d'un ton exaspéré Meldy. Je ne suis plus une petite fille !

- Je sais bien mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! J'appartiens à Crime Sorciere au même titre que toi et Jellal, je ne renoncerai pas !

Ultear se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses mots d'angoisse. Bien sûr que Meldy appartenait à Crime Sorciere. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille. Mais le besoin intense de la protéger prenait toujours Ultear à la gorge, sans qu'elle puisse y changer grand chose. Elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle était le bourreau qui l'avait entraîné vers l'abîme. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur la jeune fille. Ultear ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté, ni lui imposer ses propres décisions. Mais à cet instant, elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de descendre en ville pour ce tatouage, Meldy.

- Je sais bien ! rétorqua d'un ton boudeur la mage des sentiments.

C'était encore trop tôt, on les recherchait toujours activement. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'entrer dans une boutique de tatouage et demander la marque d'une guilde hors-la-loi. C'était comme laisser un gros panneau clignotant avec écrit : « Trois fugitifs sont passés par là et ont créés une guilde clandestine censée être secrète. ». Ils devaient se rendre invisible pendant un temps et agir dans l'ombre. Ne laisser aucune trace derrière eux. C'était prendre trop de risque que de descendre en ville maintenant. D'un commun accord, Jellal et Ultear avaient décidé que le sceau de leur nouvelle guilde serait apposé sur leurs corps avec les vieilles méthodes. La mage du temps avait récupéré le matériel de Zancrow. C'était apparemment une pratique courante dans la tribu dont il était originaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'avènement de Crime Sorciere débuterait par cette épreuve de souffrance. Après tout, cette guilde devait servir à expier leur faute. Le chemin de la rédemption était pavé de douleur et de perte. Il fallait bien commencer un jour. Mais ce n'était pas pareil pour Meldy. Ultear ne voulait pas la faire souffrir jusque dans sa chair pour le seul motif d'avoir été recueillit par la mauvaise personne.

- C'est très douloureux, et...

- Je ne te demande pas un immense tatouage comme le tien ! Mais je veux porter la marque, moi aussi ! N'avez-vous pas dit que c'était un premier pas vers le pardon de nos actes ?

- Mais ce n'est pas pareille pour toi ! Tu n'as pas à te reprocher ce que je t'ai obligé à faire, je...

- Ultear, gronda Meldy d'une voix que sa mère adoptive ne lui avait jamais entendu. Je suis responsable de mes actes depuis le premier jour. Le sang qui macule mes mains, c'est moi qui l'ait voulu. Et je compte assumer mes actes jusqu'au bout.

Le ton était définitif. Le regard brûlant de détermination fit détourner les yeux d'Ultear avec un petit claquement de langue. Elle était tellement bornée ! La mage savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'opposer à la résolution de la jeune fille. La douleur qui pulsait encore dans le bas de son dos lui criait pourtant de ne pas la laisser faire. Ultear était partagé et ne savait pas quoi décider.

- Ultear, reprit Meldy sur un ton plus doux, en s'approchant d'elle. Il faut que tu me laisses le faire. Si je ne tente pas de réparer mes actes, ils vont me hanter toute ma vie. Et je veux pouvoir marcher à vos côtés en abordant la même marque. Celle qui avoue mes crimes et mon désir de les expier. Nous sommes Crime Sorciere, ensemble, tous les trois. Nous sommes une guilde, une famille. Et nous partageons tous le même fardeau et la même douleur.

Ultear ancra ses yeux dans les billes jades où perlait la volonté.

- S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

La mage du temps prit une grande inspiration et baissa la tête. Meldy sut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle se retint de crier de joie pour ne pas démentir la maturité prétendue plus tôt. Elle posa son front contre la clavicule de la brune.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Puis, elle attrapa la main de la femme et l'amena jusqu'au lit de fortune. Ils avaient fait halte dans une sorte de grange abandonnée. Sur une table de bois, une couverture rêche arborait quelques traces de sang. À côté, sur un plateau un peu cabossé, des outils, des chiffons et des produits de stérilisation attendaient le prochain client. Meldy ne se dégonfla pas et s'assit sur la table. Elle tendit à Ultear un manche en fer, épais comme un doigt, pourvu de plusieurs aiguilles alignées.

- Et je veux que se soit toi qui me tatoue, énonça-t-elle ses yeux bien plantés dans ceux d'Ultear.

La femme fit durer un moment leur échange visuelle. Meldy avait tellement grandi et tellement mûri. Elle se saisit de l'objet, acceptant la tâche douloureuse de marquer la peau de sa presque-fille. De par ce geste, elle créait entre elles un lien de complicité et de soutien que seuls ceux qui ont traversé la douleur côte à côte peuvent avoir. Ultear nettoya la peau clair et traça rapidement, à l'aide d'un pinceau, l'image qu'elle voulait tatouer. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Meldy qui, malgré son appréhension, hocha la tête.

Et les aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair comme la sentence s'abat sur le condamné.


	2. Halloween

Halloween (Hisui + citrouille) :

- Papa ?

- Oui, ma fille ?

- Je voudrais bien sortir, demanda la petite princesse.

Son père lui jeta un regard triste. Sa fille se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, ses bras croisés sur le bord d'une haute fenêtre et les yeux perdu dans la nuit claire. Les vitres entrouvertes laissaient entrer une brise froide d'automne. Quelques maisons abordait déjà des pseudo-squelettes ou des fantômes en papiers.

Demain, ce serait Halloween. Et c'était un jour particulier pour la jeune monarque. Ça avait été son jour préféré. Quand sa maman et elle préparaient des petits plats aux allures bizarres ou repoussantes sous l'œil intrigué des cuisinières, peu habituées à voir des membres de la famille royale dans leur domaine de casseroles. Quand elles décoraient toute deux les couloirs du château avec de fausse toiles d'araignées et des guirlandes de chauve-souris.

Mais le meilleur moment, c'était quand elles s'occupaient des citrouilles. Bien souvent, la reine rassemblait les domestiques et tous ensemble, ils creusaient les énormes légumes cultivés pour l'occasion. Hisui se rappelait très précisément de ces séances qui emplissait la grande salle à manger de rires et de tintements de cuillères. L'enfant zigzaguait entre les tables, inspectait le travail des uns, admirait les citrouilles des autres. L'atelier réunissait petits et grands.

On récupérait toujours la chair des légumes et l'on servait une soupe fumante à la citrouille, le soir de Halloween. C'était une fête du peuple, aucune obligation ne retenait la reine dans les hautes sphères. Ce repas regroupait donc tous les travailleurs de citrouille, dans une ambiance joyeuse. À minuit, on ne laissait que les bougies des coloquintes. Les ombres oranges projetaient leurs étranges sourires sur les murs. Et c'est à la lueur de la plus énorme de ces lanternes que la maman d'Hisui racontait des contes et légendes sur les fantômes. Durant cette soirée, elle devenait la Reine Citrouille.

Mais la maladie avait emporté la souveraine, et Halloween n'avait plus passé les portes du château depuis plus de trois ans. Chaque année, Hisui voyait venir cette période avec un mélange de tristesse et d'envie. Elle pouvait voir de sa fenêtre les guirlandes de feu qui illuminaient le soir de leur ambiance festive mais mystérieuse.

Et chaque année, Hisui avait un peu plus envie de descendre dans les rues avec les enfants déguisés pour réclamer farces ou bonbons. Parce qu'elle continuait de chérir cette fête, et même si elle avait bien conscience que rien ne redeviendrait comme avant, elle voulait célébrer cette occasion, pour maintenir encore un peu le souvenir de sa mère.

Et son père le Roi comprenait ce sentiment. Hélas, il n'avait pas la possibilité d'accompagner sa fille quêter les friandises. Parce qu'un roi ne peut pas se permettre tout ce qu'il veut. Certaines apparences sont à préserver. Que dirait-on si le Roi venait sonner au porte de ses citoyens pour Halloween ?

Mais il se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas pouvoir contenter sa fille. Bien qu'il lui ait proposé d'être accompagnée par une de ses bonnes, Hisui refusait catégoriquement de faire la fête s'il n'était pas là. Halloween se fête en famille, s'acharnait-elle à expliquer.

Le Roi caressa les cheveux de sa fille d'un geste tendre.

- Pas ce soir ma princesse, murmura-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Demain ?

L'espoir qui secouait cette question fut comme une flèche de culpabilité.

- Peut-être, on verra... répondit-il vaguement, incapable de lui dire « non ».

La petite princesse se satisfit de cette réponse et arrêta son observation. Ses petits pieds nus claquèrent sur le carrelage alors qu'elle courrait vers son lit. Son père l'aida à escalader l'immense literie et à se glisser sous les draps. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de la border et profitait des instants comme celui-ci.

Le roi déposa un baiser sur son front et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Hisui bailla et marmonna une réponse similaire. Mais à aucun moment, elle n'esquissa un sourire. En cette période de l'année, elle ne se souvenait plus comment faire.

(=^.^=)

- Hisui-hime, murmura une voix.

La princesse gémit en se retournant dans ses draps.

- Hisui-hime, répéta la voix.

Avec un grognement, l'interpellée ouvrit un œil. Le soleil coulait ses rayons dans sa chambre par le biais de la fenêtre. Son œil se posa sur le porteur de la voix. Elle se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. Un étrange petit bonhomme se tenait à son chevet. Son visage était une énorme citrouille et il portait un chapeau pointu, vert. L'étrange personnage lui tendit un costume d'Halloween et s'exclama :

- Hisui-hime, êtes vous prête à sortir ? Je suis le Roi des Citrouille et je viens chercher ma princesse pour l'emmener hanter les rues pour Halloween-kabo !

La princesse avait un air abasourdi alors qu'elle comprenait que son père se cachait sous ce déguisement. Il était méconnaissable. Qui pouvait seulement imaginer que le Roi portait ce costume de citrouille ?

Alors qu'elle saisissait toute la portée des mots de son père, le plus magnifique des sourires orna les lèvres d'Hisui.

* * *

Et voilà pour ces premiers drabbles, qu'en avez vous pensé ? ;) C'est la première fois que j'écris dans un format comme celui-là !

Je reviendrai demain pour: Mystogan + Masques

Mataashita !


	3. Bal Masqué

Hey ! Je poste avec du retard parce que j'ai pas pu accéder à internet pendant deux, trois jours, mais je vais me rattraper, promis ! *évite de regarder le tas de texte plus ou moins urgent et plus ou moins long qu'elle a à écrire*

Bref, cette fois le personnage c'était Mystogan et le thème Masque.

J'ai fait un pitit Mystwalker qui hésite entre le rating K et K plus.

En espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

* * *

**Bal Masqué** (Mystogan + masques) :

Mystogan promena son regard sur la foule. Il y avait un nombre incalculable d'invités qui tournoyaient, riaient ou grignotaient dans l'immense salle de bal. Les longues robes étaient toutes étincelantes de joyaux, de soieries ou de borderies. Les messieurs portaient leurs plus beaux costumes de fête, certains osant le fantaisiste, d'autre préférant se cantonner aux formules classiques.

Néanmoins, tous arboraient un masque. Visage entièrement tapit derrière des voiles de mystère ou loup de velours élégant, chacun avait revêtu costume et identité d'un soir. Baron, paysan ou même roi, ce soir, le rang n'avait plus d'importance. Chacun pouvait décider de son rôle, se dissimuler derrière n'importe quel personnage.

Et Mystogan se prêtait à ce jeu avec un plaisir qui l'étonnait lui-même. Pour cette soirée, il n'était qu'un homme costumé parmi tant d'autre, ni monarque, ni politicien, ni quoi que se soit d'autre. Il avait laissé son manteau de responsabilités et de décisions dans ses appartement pour revêtir une cape et un masque énigmatique.

L'ancien mage se faufilait à travers la foule, profitant de cet instant où il appartenait de nouveau au commun des mortels. Les regards qui se posaient sur lui questionnait ou riait, mais n'émettaient aucune envie ou adoration. Dans ce bal, il redevenait Mystogan, le personnage plein de secret qui avait hanté Fairy Tail.

Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié de porter un masque. Jellal avait toujours éprouvé pour cet objet une légère répulsion, puisqu'il servait à camoufler. Il avait toujours souhaité pouvoir clamer sa véritable identité et se cacher derrière un masque l'avait bien souvent mis mal à l'aise. Mais c'était une soirée particulière, et pour ce soir seulement, le loup noir qu'il portait deviendrait son plus proche allié.

Ses yeux continuaient de déambuler dans la salle, semblant reconnaître ici ou là quelques personnalités, mais ne s'attardant pas sur la question. Il n'avait aucune envie de percer à jour l'identité des gens qui l'entourait. Et bien qu'il fut bien incapable de reconnaître la plupart, il était persuadé qu'il parviendrait à _la _trouver. Parce que parmi tout ces loups en soie, se cachait un vrai loup, de crocs et de fourrures.

C'est adossé à un pilier qu'il trouva celle qui hantait ses pensées. Elle portait une longue robe pourpre simple mais élégante, parée de quelques broderies d'argent sur le corset. Un masque sombre cachait ses yeux et une voilure tombait jusqu'à son menton. Un chignon complexe était caché sous une étoffe noire d'encre, la chevelure vermeille étant bien trop reconnaissable. Avec un sourire, Mystogan s'approcha d'elle.

Cette robe vous sied à merveille, my lady, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille penché sur son épaule.

La femme porta sur lui un regard de braise que les ombres de son loup ne parvenaient pas à étouffer. La belle Knightwalker se serait bien passé d'une pareille fête. Mais le costume déposé en cadeau sur son lit, accompagné d'un petit mot, lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle serait attendu.

Jellal s'était longuement demandé si elle ouvrirait seulement la boîte. Avait-elle deviné qui la lui avait envoyé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était là, belle à mourir dans son écrin rubis et ombre. Son prince se fendit d'une gracieuse révérence et, attrapant sa main nerveuse, se permit de demander :

M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mystérieuse inconnue ?

Il eut même le cran de déposer un baiser sur la main qu'il tenait. Il releva vers elle un regard malicieux, bien qu'un peu anxieux. Heureusement pour la guerrière, la voilure de son masque cacha ses joues rouges. Elle se contenta de lui tendre son autre main et le roi se chargea de les guider jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Ce soir, il n'était plus roi et elle n'était plus soldat. Il n'était pas Mystogan, elle n'était pas Knigthwalker. Ni ancien scélérat, ni chasseresse de fée d'une autre époque. Il y avait seulement un homme et une femme caché derrière leurs masques de mystère, qui dansait doucement au son des violons.

Demain, la routine reprendrait. Demain, ils redeviendraient des étoiles filantes, se frôlant vivement sans jamais s'arrêter, mais tellement brillant l'un pour l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se rater. Demain, Jellal porterait sa couronne et Erza son épée.

Mais ce soir, ils étaient bien décidés à profiter un peu. Et leurs masques se chargeraient de garder cet instant d'égarement secret.

* * *

Verdict ?

Je ne ferai pas tous les thèmes sûrement, mais je reviendrai bientôt avec plusieurs drabbles !

à bientôt !


	4. Amusement

Me revoilà avec Mavis et l'alcool !

Un thème très amusant, qui ne m'a pourtant pas inspiré de prime abord, mais j'ai finis par trouver quelque chose !

Un petit texte sans prétention qui reprend l'idée de l'OAV 4 du coup.

* * *

**Amusement** (Mavis + Alcool)

Mavis s'ennuyait ferme sur son île, et c'est donc avec une grande joie qu'elle avait retrouvé l'ambiance festive propre à Fairy Tail. Ils passaient quelques jours dans une station balnéaire proche de la mer pour leur camp d'entraînement. Et jusqu'ici, Mavis n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se plaindre. Tous les mages survoltés s'en donnaient à cœur joie !

Le soir était tombé et les filles discutaient tranquillement en enfilant le kimono de nuit de l'hôtel. C'était bien calme tout à coup. Et Mavis avait une petite idée qui lui trottait dans la tête. Préalablement passé par la cuisine, elle avait chipé quelques bouteilles de saké. Son statut de fantôme lui garantissait de rester impunie. Les bouteilles trônaient donc au centre de la pièce autour d'un plateau surélevé contenant de petites coupelles.

- Tiens ? s'étonna Lucy en poussant le fusuma de leur chambre. Du saké ?

- Ce doit être un cadeau des aubergiste, supposa Levy en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde.

- Profitons-en un peu alors, suggéra Erza en se dirigeant vers le plateau.

Toutes la suivirent, un peu d'alcool n'ayant jamais tué personne. Et sous l'œil malicieux de Mavis, commença la soirée mouvementée des jeunes femmes. Le premier maître se débrouillait pour qu'elles ne manquent jamais de saké, et parvint même à faire boire Charles, et par extension Wendy, grâce à un habile stratagème. Du haut de son perchoir, elle riait aux changements progressifs qui s'opéraient chez les nouveaux membres de sa guilde.

Si Jubia avait l'alcool triste, Levy, au contraire, se montrait bien plus exubérante que d'ordinaire. Lucy ronronnait en se frottant contre une Erza semblable à un chef de guerre colérique. Wendy était étendu à terre au bout de deux tasses, et Charles déambulait dans la pièce d'un pas incertain. Mavis gloussa en buvant une gorgée d'alcool. Elle avait bien fait de venir, la génération sous la houlette de Makarof était terriblement amusante.

Mais son hilarité atteint son paroxysme lorsque les garçons de la bande eurent le malheur de passer à leur tour le seuil de la chambre.

- Gambare, Gambare ! les encourageait Mavis, très amusée et un peu pompette sur sa poutre.

C'était une sortie bien divertissante pour la jeune fille.

* * *

A demain ! ;)


	5. Similitudes

Et voilà aujourd'hui mon drabble sur Kagura avec le thème famille !

* * *

Similitudes

- Ce n'est rien, je te dis, grommela la petite fille en rabattant la manche de son tee-shirt pour cacher sa blessure.

Kagura affichait une moue boudeuse, tentant de cacher sa gêne. Elle avait courut après les chats du quartier toute la matinée, et elle rentrait couverture de griffures et d'égratignures. Mais la brunette n'avait pas attrapé un seul matou. Son frère posa sa main sur ses bras croisés.

- Laisse moi juste voir, demanda-t-il doucement.

L'enfant lui jeta un regard hésitant. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Simon. Kagura rendit les armes et le laissa jeter un œil à son avant-bras. Elle s'était éraflé la peau avant de se faire joliment griffé par un chaton récalcitrant. Les zébrures rouges étaient quelque peu douloureuses, mais rien d'insupportable.

- Tu vois ! Ce n'est rien, répéta-t-elle.

- Les chats font leurs griffes n'importe où. Il vaut mieux désinfecter la plaie, au moins.

Kagura maugréa pour la forme mais se laissa faire. Avec beaucoup de soin, Simon s'occupa de toutes les griffures qu'elle avait récolté. Malgré ses réticences, Kagura appréciait qu'il la chouchoute ainsi. Parce que Kagura aimait vraiment beaucoup son frère.

(=^.^=)

- Je suis désolé, Kagura-san ! pleura la voix frêle de Beth Vanderwood.

Elle contenait tant bien que mal ses larmes, et courrait partout dans la cuisine. Elle était décidement trop émotive.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure, répéta pour la centième fois Kagura.

- Je suis teeeeellement désolé ! réitéra l'adolescente en se tordant les mains.

L'épéiste renonça à se faire entendre. De toute façon, avec le joyeux tintamarre qui régnait dans la cuisine, ce n'était pas simple.

- Kaguraaaa-chan va mourir ! pleurnichait Millianna, accroché à sa jambe.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, assura Kagura en tentant de masquer sa légère exaspération.

- Mais tuuu saaaaignes ! soutint la neko.

- Arania me soigne, il n'y a pas de soucis, expliqua la brune en caressant les mèches claires.

- Je ne veux pas que Kaaagura-chan meure ! s'écria Milianna en serrant fortement la jambe de la concernée.

Kagura pinça l'arrête de son nez et s'intima le plus grand calme. À côté d'elle, Arania arborait un sourire amusé. Ses doigts agiles désinfectaient l'entaille sur le bras de sa camarade.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Risley d'une voix forte.

- Kaguraaaa-chan va mourir ! lui apprit Milianna dans un sanglot.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? marmonna la mage de la gravité.

- Ce n'est rien, Risley. Je cuisinais avec Beth et en voulant jeter les épluchures, elle m'a un peu bousculé et je me suis coupé. Mais rien de bien grave, Arania s'occupe de me soigner.

- Mais quelle maladroite tu fais ! s'exclama la femme ronde en lançant un regard courroucé à la fautive.

- Je suis teeeelleeement désoléééééé ! couina la rousse.

- Il va vraiment falloir...

Kagura perdit le fil de leur conversation. Milianna pleurait, Arania riait doucement en la soignant, Beth n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, penaude, et Risley la sermonnait d'une voix forte. Elle faisait toutes un bruit fou qui pourtant ne gênait pas Kagura. Elles étaient toutes là, près d'elle, à la cajoler, juste pour une petite coupure.

L'odeur désinfectant et cette tendre affection lui donnait un sentiment de déjà vu. Un sourire léger s'imprima discrètement sur les lèvres de la combattante. Parce que Kagura aimait terriblement ses sœurs. Sa famille de cœur.

* * *

Alors ? ;)

à demain !


	6. Séance Photo

Hey ! Hey !

On ne jette pas de tomate à l'auteure même si elle avait dit qu'elle publierait plus tôt, siouplait !

Il se trouve que je travaille sur un autre gros texte, et que je dois le terminer bientôt. Vous savez le genre de texte pour lequel vous avez une date limite, que vous vous dite "C'est bon ! ça va ! C'est dans un moment..." et qu'un peu plus tard quelqu'un vous tape sur l'épaule pour vous dire: "il te reste une semaine, démerde toi !". Breeeef ! On s'en fout me direz vous, surtout que ma note sera bientôt plus longue que mon texte ! -'

Donc, tout ça pour dire que je ne posterais pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, Inspiration-sama n'étant pas très coopératif sur ce coup-là ! Mais je n'arrête pas pour autant ces Olympiades !

J'arrête mon bavardage et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas ! ;)

* * *

**Séance Photo** (Eve + soleil)

- Hibiki, arrête de faire la tête !

- Je ne fais pas la tête, le détrompa le susnommé.

- Mais tu leur lance des regards meurtriers depuis tout à l'heure.

Hibiki ne répondit pas et se contenta de couler un énième regard vers la piscine. Eve et Jenny s'aspergeaient joyeusement, un ballon colorés flottant à leurs côtés. Autour d'eux, une armée de photographe faisait crépiter leurs appareils, tandis que des maquilleurs, coiffeurs, ingénieurs et autres métiers en « eur » s'affairaient avec leurs outils.

- Allons Hibiki, fais pas ton jaloux, et viens plutôt avec nous. Ichiya-sama est déjà en train de les faire toutes tomber sous son charme ! l'exhorta Ren en désignant leur idole.

En effet, le mage des parfums était agenouillé devant une jeune femme et devait lui faire une grande déclaration d'amour, accompagné de larges gestes. Mais son aimée ne semblait pas très réceptive à son amour fougueux... et odorant.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, bougonna Hibiki en croisant les bras.

- Faux ! Tu crèves de jalousie !

- Oh ! Ça va, hein ! C'est quoi cette idée stupide de prendre un mage de la neige pour faire une pub de crème solaire aussi ! Eve est blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine en plus ! Un mage de la neige, tout blanc, pour une pub sur le soleil ! Non mais je te jure !

- C'est une crème solaire pour enfants, Eve est tout désigné pour la promouvoir. Il est beau, jeune et très mignon. Il a un physique enfantin aussi.

- Alors pourquoi il y a Jenny ?! s'énerva le mage en désignant sa petite amie du menton.

- Hibiki ! Soupira Ren. C'est pas à toi que je vais expliquer à quel point elle est appréciée en tant que mannequin.

- Oui, mais c'est **ma **copine, bougonna Hibiki comme un enfant.

Il afficha un regard noir au duo qui posait maintenant transats. Eve attrapa le tube de crème solaire et entreprit de l'étaler sur le dos de sa belle camarade, encouragé par le photographe ravi.

- Okay, je vais le tuer, marmonna Hibiki en se levant de sa chaise.

Ren poussa un soupir désabusé.


	7. Annonce

Un peu tard mais là quand même, voici le drabble sur Bacchus !

* * *

**Annonce** (Bacchus + bêtise)

- Bacchus.

Le susnommé poussa un grognement et tenta d'échapper à la prise sur son bras.

- Bacchus ! répéta plus fort la voix.

Il ouvrit des yeux fatigués... pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était un petit restaurant, ni très chic, ni miteux, où beaucoup de tables étaient occupées. Il se frotta les yeux, incapable de se souvenir comment il avait atterri ici. Son regard vague se posa sur un verre de bière qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir commandé. Sur son bras, la main serra plus fort, et la voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

- Il est là...

Bacchus se tourna vers sa compagne qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Cana Alberona, son habituelle complice de beuverie. Elle fixait un point un peu plus loin en comprimant son bras. Bacchus suivit son regard pour tomber sur un homme qu'il reconnut, lui aussi, sans peine. Qui n'avait jamais entendu parler du grand mage de Fairy Tail Gildartz Clive ? Ce dernier semblait les avoir répété car il se dirigeait tout droit vers leur table.

Cana se leva pour lui coller maladroitement deux sur les joues. Bacchus eut droit à une poignée de main, plus viril, ainsi qu'à un regard scrutateur qui le laissa mal à l'aise. Gildartz prit place en face d'eux et échangea quelques banalités avec sa fille. Bacchus essayait, de son côté, de se remémorer les événements précédents. Mais, soudain, Cana attrapa sa main pour mélanger leurs doigts. Puis, d'une voix très sérieuse, bien que manquant un peu de confiance, elle annonça :

- Écoute papa, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Bacchus eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

- J-je suis... enceinte, en fait. Et Bacchus est le père, finit-elle par lâcher de but en blanc.

- Q-quoi !? s'exclama Bacchus catastrophé. Mais, mais, tu... enfin, je... je n'ai jamais... je ne savais pas que... et puis !

- Il sentit un regard le brûler, stoppant immédiatement ses balbutiements confus. Gildartz avait un sourire un peu trop crispé. Son verre se transforma en petits morceaux coupants dans sa main serrée.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu as mis ma fille enceinte, et que EN PLUS, tu ne prendras pas tes responsabilités ?

Le ton était calme mais on ne pouvait pas manquer la menace sous-jacente. Une aura presque malfaisante, voir démoniaque, se dégageait de l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! couina rapidement le mage des alcools.

- Ah oui !?

Sa dernière pensée fut : court ! Court vite et loin !

(=^.^=)

Bacchus se réveilla en sursaut. Il était étendu par terre, sur le plancher d'un bar. Un bar qu'il connaissait bien. À ses côtés, Cana décuvait en babillant joyeusement. Bacchus poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il se promit de ne plus jamais faire la bêtise de se saouler avec Cana. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il se faisait cette promesse.


End file.
